Focus
by waltZdancer08
Summary: APA! kefokusan Ying terganggu? Bagaimana bisa?


**Fic baru dari author terbaru...**

 **Silakan baca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Focus

Bisa dibilang Ying adalah orang yang terfokus (selain Yaya) dalam kegiatan belajar, maupun bertarung melawan alien yang berkepala kotak dan bertampang seperti mau muntah. Memikirkannya saja, Ying seperti ingin mengantarkan makhluk tersebut ke galaksi ketiga menggunakan kakinya. Oke, lupakan!

Bicara tentang gelar "orang yang terfokus" tadi, sepertinya saat ini gelar tersebut terpaksa tergeser darinya sementara. Kenapa? Mungkin makhluk kegelapan ini jawabanya. Mata elangnya yang terbingkai pleh kaca mata, meliriknya dari sudut terujung matanya. Merasa seperti dipadangi, Ying pun memutar kepalanya dan menghadiahinya dengan muka paling mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Apa?!" kata yang harusnya bernada bertanya itu malah lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Oh, dengan sedikit bumbu menyeramkan yang bertaburan dikata itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan decakan kecil. Sudah jelas, pemuda yang berdarah Cina itu mengabaikan pertanyaan (yang terkesan kasar) dari sang gadis yang berdarah sama dengannya itu.

Ying hanya medengus, bagaimana bisa Papa Zola menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dia? Dan yang paling buruk, BERDUA! Ying sempat bertanya kepada guru sekaligus pahlawan kebenaran itu tentang keadaan yang hanya berdua dengan Fang. Dan dia pun menjawab….

"Kalau dikerjakan dengan satu orang, namanya bukan tugas kelompok!" oke, jawaban inilah yang keluar dari gurunya. Terkadang Ying berfikir, "bagaimana cikgu papa bisa masuk dan bekerja di sekolahnya?" tapi, Ying baru ingat, dia memang tidak tinggal di tempat yang normal, sayangnya.

"Hei!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan abstraknya saat ini. Bagaikan petir yang menyambar tepat di depannya, dengan reflex, ia pun menghadap kembali kepada orang (yang menurutnya) menyebalkan di sampingnya.

Setelah menyadari respon dari gadis berkuncit 2 itu, si pemuda langsung menyambung kalimatnya.

"cikgu papa bilang, kita harus mengumpulkan tugas ini besok, Jadi tugas ini harus selesai hari ini. Dang mengingat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, itu berarti tugas ini terpaksa dikerjakan di rumah."

Ying yang mendengar, baru menyadari kalau jam pelajaran berakhir. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, Ying menatap kertas yang sama sekali belum tergores oleh tinta, 'aku sama sekali belum mngerjakan apa-apa.' Batinnya. Lihat? Entah kenapa dia mulai tidak focus selama penjelasan tadi. Apa di terlalu banyak berdebat dengan manusia ungu itu?

"woi! Hah… kau melamun lagi?!" ucap pemuda itu. Sekali lagi Ying tersentak. Ternyata dia melamun lagi. Jam pelajaran selesaikan? Itu artinya, kerjakan tugas ini di rumah.

"Fang, kita kerjakan tugas ini di-"

"jangan di rumahku!"

Berusaha meregistrasi perkataan partnernya itu, tersentak gadis berkaca mata bulat itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengeruhkan ekspresi di wajahnya. 'siapa juga yng mau ngerjain di rumahnya?'

"bukan itu yang mau kukatakan."

"lalu dimana? Di rumahmu?" biarkan Ying berpikir tentang ini. Fang akan dating ke rumahnya. Dan apakah reaksi neneknya tentang ini? Pasti tidak jauh bed saat Gopal inhin meminjam buku catatannya. Yang membuat neneknya menjadi salah paham dengan bocah india nan gem-…. Eh, berisi itu. Saat bertemu Gopal saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi Fang.

"Tidak mungkin!" ketusnya

"Yaa…. Syukurlah. Mana sudi aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tapi masalahnya, dimana kita akan mengerjakan ini?" Tanya Fang.

Menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya tidak sudi? Dasar makhluk ungu! Tapi, perkataannya benar juga sih, dimana kami mengerjakannya? Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Menyungginggkansebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa reaksi Ying tadi membuat Fang merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Tapi,…hangat?

* * *

"kita mengerjakannya di ruang KIMIA YANG LAMA?!" Ying menutup kedua indra pendengarannya. Dia tidak mengira ternyata Fang bisa bernyanyi seriosa.

"Haya, berisiklah! Kelas kita sedang digunakan klub kesenian. Terpaksa kita kerjakan di sini,"

"Terserah, cepatlah! Aku ingin segera pulang."

Memang dia saja yang mau segera pulang? Huh, sekarang yang benar-benar ingin meladeninya dengan _tentangan laju_ miliknya. Tetapi, berhubung ia memilih untuk segera pulang, ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Toh, kalau dia menendangnya, yang ada malah muncul masalah.

Sekarang Ying hanya perlu cepat. Ya, cepat, hei! Kenapadia tidak memikirkan ini. Dia bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk memperlambat waktu. Jadi, dia bisa segera pulang. Terkadang, menjadi super hero sangat menguntungkan. Dia melihat tangan kirinya, dan mendapati jam tangan kuasanya tidak berada di tempatnya. Ohh…. Dia ingat, bukankah ochobot mau memperbaharui jam kuasanya. Ying berpikir 'menjadi super hero memang menguntungkan, apalagi jika kekuatannya tidak perlu diperbaharui.' Dia meniup poninya, kesal, 'Hahh… ini payah'.

Focus! Ying harus focus! Tapi, kenapa tidak bisa? sesekali, pandangannya tertuju pada tugasnya. Sesekali lagi, pandangannya tertuju kepada makhluk ungu di sebelahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa focus pada tugasnya kali ini.

Fang menyadari keanehan Ying hari ini. Walaupun dia memang aneh. Tapi, yang ini lebih aneh! Dia jadi sering melamun kearahnya. Atau menatap kearahnya! Yaa…. Fang tidak heran, dia kan memang terlalu _awesome_ untuk dihiraukan. Tapi jujur, dia juga mengalami hal yang aneh saat bersama Ying. Seperti adapanas yang menjalar di pipinya. Atau, detakan jantung dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini? Okay, fang tidak naif. Ia tahu berdasarkan perasaannya ini, dia menyimpulkan, bahwaia sedikit….ehem-terarik-ehem….. pada gadis itu. Tapi, demi ego dan harga diri. Dia membuang jauh-jauh prasangka itu. Sedikit tidak megakui kalau ternyata gadis itu yang malah menarik perhatiannya.

"Selesai, akum au pulang!" Fang menoleh asal suara itu, suara Ying. Diam! Karena dia melihat Ying, bukan berarti 'dia' tertarik. Dia hanya terkejut, lalu menoleh. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

Cepat-cepat Ying membereskan bukunya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Percis anak TK yang sudah mendengar bel pulang. Fang tertawa pelan melihat gerak gerik gadis ini sangat lucu, memang. Apalagi dengan senyum dan binar-binar di matanya. Juga kuncirnya yang naik turun mengikuti gerakan. STOP! Enyahkan pikiran itu, Fang! Enyahkan! Mana mungkin dia, ya…...kau tahu maksudnya, menyukai gadis penganggu itu?

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Fang, lalu mendapati gadis penganggu itu di depan pintu keluar ruangan yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Dan, rayap tentunya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, engselnya sudah berkarat dan hampir lepas jika ditarik, pastii…

"Ying, awas!" Fang menarik pergelangan tangan Ying, membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Saying, pintu itu masih berkeinginan menindih tubuh mungil Ying. Dan, ada kemungkinan, dirinya juga. Melihat hal ini, tanpa pikir panjang, Fang menghimpit tubuh Ying diantara pintu dengan dirinya sendiri. Yaa….. memang berhasil sih, pintu itu tidak menghimpit tubuh Ying. Hanya saja, wajah mereka sangat dekat da nada kemungkinan wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Merah.

"Fang?"

* * *

Terlihat gadis kerkuncir dua sedang mengobrol dengan teman berhijab pinknya. Walaupun begitu, gadis berkuncir dua itu malah menatap sesuatu di bagian ujung kelas. Menatap seeorang, tepatnya. Si gadis brhijab itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat ini.

"Kau melihat apa?"

"A-ah…. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Yaya." Jawabnya gelagapan

Yaya, si gadis berhijab menautkan alisnya. Tapi, langsung menyambung obrolannya yang terputus tadi. Sedangkan, gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap ke pojok kelas sekali lagi. Dan, irisnya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata bulat menangkap sesosok pemuda berkacamata ungu tengah melihat keluar jendela. Walaupun begitu, si pemuda mengarahkan irisnya ke arah gadis pemilik dua kuncir dan kacamata bulat tersebut dengan semburat-semburat merah muncul di pipinya, walau hanya samar-samar.

Orang itu telah membuat kefokusan si gadis tiba-tiba menghilang seketika. Menyebalkan. Tetapi, sejujurnya, dia tidak keberatan. Karena…...sedah jelas kan?

=Fin=

* * *

 **Terimakasih telah membaca...**

 **Mohon review ya~**


End file.
